Speechless
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: Hiro has never really been one to be drawn speechless. Why does Gogo have this strange effect on him? [Oneshot. HiroGo.]


**Just a quick little oneshot that came across my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiro softly blushed as he continued to tinker around with his microbots.<p>

From the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but gaze at the smart, leather-jacket, bad girl with the dark hair and sexy glare.

Every five seconds, his eyes would go to his fingers, then slowly stray away back to her.

Noticing how undoubtedly focused she was on her electro-magnetic wheels, he unintentionally took that as his chance to get a better look at her.

Slowly, he cocked his head to the side and awkwardly raised his eyebrow with interest. Her black, purple-streaked hair dangled over her one of her eyes as she glared down at her tech, calmly chewing bubblegum and occasionally blowing a bubble.

As he continued to gaze at her, unknowingly, expression suddenly shifted.

Without looking away from her bike, her glare softened. And on her pink lips, he could notice her chewing cease and a low, sexy smirk emerge.

Hiro's eyes widened as she finally looked up. Her brown eyes met with his and she amusingly raised her brow, almost as if she had been aware of his rather obvious girl-gawking.

Hiro swallowed his throat and blinked his eyes once, then twice. His mouth dropped open as he stuttered to say something. His blush reddening in embarrassment, he tried playing off an unsteady laugh and waving.

With that failing and making the situation even more uncomfortable for himself than it already was, he awkwardly shifted in his seat and forced his eyes down to his microbots.

Gogo playful rolled her eyes as she cracked another smirk. She then moved away from her station and approached her secret admirer from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently massaging it.

Hiro's posture stiffened in response to her touch, trying his very best to avoid any and all visual communication with her.

_"I won't bite..."_

Her voice whispered at his ear, slowly and soothingly. His eyes widened yet again and he tried clearing his throat with a low grunt.

_"Not unless you want me too..."_

That time, Hiro nearly choked on oxygen and his breathing intensified, greatly.

Gogo then leaned her body forward, resting herself against his back and bringing her head over his shoulder. Her arms crossed themselves around his chest and she hugged into him.

It was obvious what she was trying to do. And the effect it had on him was definitely working, but also clearly uncomfortable for him. As a small act of mercy, she decided to change the subject.

"What ya' up to?" She asked. This time, with a more normal, friendly tone.

Finally taking a uneasy breath of recovery, he hastily replied, "Uhh... My uhh... Micro. Micro-stuff."

Gogo's cheek gently glazed against his. "Hmm, interesting." She mumbled, purposefully making skin contact.

"W...what are you doing?" He asked, nervously, trying to keep himself distracted about what she was physically doing.

Gogo's lips curved into a smirk again and she moved her eyes towards him. _"My electro-magnetic-stuff..."_

Hiro swallowed his throat again, taking full notice that she was using that dark, seductive tone again while also mimicking is nonsensical babbling. Yet again, he was speechless, which was not a common thing for him. Even with his genius brain, he couldn't figure out why she had this effect on him.

"You seriously need to work on your flirting skills, Hiro." She laughed, playfully.

For the first time, he actually heard her giggle. It was soft and gentle, but still tough, much like her personality.

Hiro turned his face towards hers in shock, staring from just two inches away at her calm, amused expression.

"Wha... I... wha-"

His struggled words were immediately interrupted as Gogo pulled his chin close and touched lips with him.

At first, her kiss caught him off guard, but soon Hiro allowed himself to finally relax. Gogo's lips smiled in unexpected satisfaction and she pulled him in tighter, deepening their contact.

What was suppose to be only a kiss, surprisingly led to be a make-out session.

After what seemed to be quite some time, she finally released him, licking her lips at the once again speechless, Hiro Hamada.

Gogo finally detached herself from Hiro's back and grinned at him, giving that signature glare and brow lift. "Good luck with your_ micro-things_..." She breathed, making sure not to miss the opportunity to tease him.

Hiro breathed lowly and blinked his eyes, still recovering from the confusion. "I... I wasn't chewing gum."

Gogo winked her eye at him. Her smirk re-emerging once again, with a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

Still not clear on what just happened, Hiro blankly watched as she left the lab, blowing a bubble from his mouth.

"Whoa..."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know... Is it wrong for me to ship these two? Lol whateves! Hope it wasn't too weird. (it was...)<strong>

**But YEP! You can always count on me to take something like Big Hero 6 or Frozen and add some sexual tension to it! Please Review!**


End file.
